Bladed Wings: Stranger
by Abigator15
Summary: I've always wanted to just live life like a normal person, smoothly and simply. But from day one I was screwed over with the family that I was born into. And now guess what? I get to be dragged into an anime world, it's ridiculous honestly. Well...I guess that I have no choice but to go with it, even if it is hard. (Bladed Wings Re-write) (OC insert)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody, this of the re-done version of my first fanfiction, Bladed Wings! I would recommend that you read this but if you want to be impatient you can read the very poorly written first version of this story. It should be on my page.

~0~

Chapter 1:

"Juuileut dollida!

Three students stand attention, watching, and waiting for further instruction.

"Joh-eun hwal."

I silently go into a deep bow along with my peers. I look back up to see Master Daren leaving his chair.

"Please take a seat, remove and fold your belts." He says as he makes his way back to his office.

I look down at my Taekwondo uniform, pure white except for my blue belt. I silently untie my belt and carefully fold it, I check to make sure that it's perfect before placing it in front of me.

I silently sit still as I wait, meanwhile my peers whisper excitedly to each other. I roll my eyes in irritation, I don't like it when they disrupt the peaceful silence that should be taking place. I think that it's disrespectful.

I look to my older sibling who sits on a bench, my fellow redhead smiles and gives me a thumbs up. "Good job," he mouths.

I cast him a nervous smile and look back down at my blue belt. I've been in Tae Kwon Do for three years now and throughout that time, both of us have been getting used to foster care, moved to a new school, and what I oddly find is most important: Conner has become a second degree black belt.

I want to catch up with him. I look around, Master Daren is taking a while, did we do anything wrong? What do I do if he doesn't give me my brown belt? I take a deep breath, I need to calm down. I did everything perfectly, in fact I'm pretty sure that I did better in my forms than the two boys beside me.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Master Daren walks back into the room holding three brown belts.

I let out a sigh of relief, everything's fine.

"Paul,"

"Yes sir!"

Master Daren quickly tied the belt around the young boys waste. "Congratulations on your brown belt!"

Paul gave him an arm bump and shook his hand. "Gamsahabnida, thank you sir."

Paul jogs back to his spot. While Master Daren gives Alex his belt I shift in excitement.

"Erin."

"Yes sir!"

I stand and walk to Master Daren, carefully keeping my composure.

Master Daren skillfully ties the belt around my waste, "Congratulations, brown belt."

I give him an arm bump and shake his hand. "Gamsahabnida, thank you sir."

The room claps while the three of us stand at attention. "You will learn the cut turn kick, also a new takedown. A lot to be excited about for this next belt!"

We all bow to Master Daren before taking our leave.

~0~

"You did a fantastic job Erin!" Conner exclaims as he unlocks our current homes door.

"Thanks. But my spinning hook kick was a little sloppy." I almost lost my balance mid-kick.

"What!? Your spinning hook was perfect. When I was a blue belt I didn't do as well as you." He assures me. Unfortunately he is incorrect. When he was a blue belt he could do everything at least three times as fast as some of the instructors.

He just wants to make me feel better.

I make an effort to smile and Conner it returns it after a second. "Why don't we order Vietnamese food tonight to celebrate? Paula is working late."

"Sure," I nod as we enter. "I want the special number one."

"As usual," Conner says in a teasing tone. I send him a look but he doesn't seem to notice, "anyways, how was school today?"

"We go to the same school."

"But I mean for your classes, did you learn anything? Was there anyone being annoying?" I roll my eyes and sit down on the table, Conner starts organizing things around the kitchen. Tch, he's always looking for some way to be useful, I wonder what he'd do if he was put in a room that was perfect. I think that he might go insane actually, the way that he copes with life and stays stable is by keeping himself busy. It makes me wonder what he's always distracting himself from...well it's a pretty easy guess but whatever. I'm just curious about what goes on in his head.

"Tch, a teacher tried to convince me to go to a summer camp for "mentally challenged students". Like, depressed people and stuff like that," one thing that I can say that I miss with being with my blood parents is that adults were clueless and would just leave me alone. Now they just...act like they're walking on eggshells around me. Even after three years, when an adult sees me they see my past. And I hate it.

"It would help you make some friends," I narrow my eyes in irritation.

"You know that I'm not a people person, besides, you're all that I really need socially so…"

"You do realize that eventually we'll be living away from each other. I think that it's about time that you branch out a bit, also, don't sit on the table. You can sit on a chair like a regular person," I sigh but I comply, I rest my elbows on the table and watch a Conner works.

Should I argue with him? I hate it when we argue though, it ends up that both of us are unhappy and don't really know how to talk to each other for about an hour. But if I don't say anything he'll think that he won.

"I don't think that anyone would want to be around me anyways...I'm a messed up person."

"Don't say that, I like being around you."

"You're different! You're my brother and in case you haven't noticed we've been through quite a lot of shit together!"

"But that doesn't mean that-" he's interrupted by a loud knock from the front door. "Huh, Paula must not be working late today…"

I immediately get a strong feeling of dread as Conner leaves the kitchen. I can tell that he senses it too, the way that he's walking says it all. I stand up and move to watch from the doorway, I flinch when the person knocks again. This time it's far louder and more aggressive.

Conner carefully unlocks the door and peeks outside, only to be shoved backwards.

I freeze, our father.

Panic fills my chest, adrenaline flows through my body, my heart races, and my mind flies through different thoughts.

Shitshitshitshitshit, when did he get out of jail!? How the hell did he find us!? What's going to happen now!? What do I do!?

My worst nightmare is coming true.

He's going to kidnap us, and then he'll lock us away forever. We'll never be seen again.

I can't, I can't go back to that godforsaken family. I don't want to be beaten, I don't want to always have to worry about locking my bedroom door at night. I don't want to be near him, I don't want to be near my mother.

I never wanted to see either of them again.

Tears escape my eyes and I let out a strangled sob as I collapse to the ground.

He has a gun, he's going to kill us.

At least that's better than kidnapping us.

I realize that Conner's standing in his way, he's saying something.

His voice is so calm, I wonder how?

There's no way that Conner can reason with him, I can tell that he's drunk. There's no talking to our father when he's drunk.

Suddenly Conner is hit to the side, and my father is aiming the gun…

At me.

I guess that he really is going to do it, it makes sense that he wants some revenge. Conner and I got him put in jail, but I suppose that he did deserve it. Well, at least now he's either going to kill himself or get caught, either way the world will be rid of his cancerous presence in society.

I silently accept my fate, I just hope that dying isn't too painful.

I don't react when I hear a loud BANG and see a white light.

But I do react when I realize that I haven't been hit.

I watch as Conner struggles against our father. The man shoots again but luckily Conner has a hold on the end of the rifle.

Our father suddenly kicks Conner in the stomach which sends him stumbling backwards. He follows up by slamming the gun over his head.

I can't let this keep happening, I have to do something.

Snapped out of my trance I move, I stand and run at my father.

Conner has fallen backward and our father has raised his gun to finish him off. I slam into him with all of my power, the gun fires but misses because of my attack. I continue to hit my father as hard as I can...until he fights back.

He hits me in the chest so hard that I fall onto my back. I automatically scramble to get back up but suddenly there's an enormous weight on my chest and I can't breath.

I'm pinned to the ground and icantbreathicantbreathicantbreath! My lungs are on fire but when I try to gasp for the oxygen that they need the pressure being put on my throat blocks it.

I furiously kick and struggle to escape from the chokehold but nothing's working. I glare into my father's eyes, one of the people who I hate the most.

If I become a ghost I'll never forgive him, I torment him for ever and ever until he kills himself. I'll refuse to move on even after death!

The edges of my vision begin to go black but my eyes don't move from my glare.

You...you and my mother will regret even giving birth to me!

That is my last thought before I'm plunged into darkness.

~0~

My head aches…

I slowly open my eyes, allowing them to gradually adjust to the dim lighting. I look around the room, am I in...a hospital?

"Erin!" I jump and glance to the right, I spot my elder brother sitting in a chair beside my bed.

"Co-" I my throat screams in pain and I choke.

"No! Don't try to speak. Tyler choked you until you passed out and I called an ambulance." I take note of how Conner calls our father by his first name, he's never done that before. Of course I have, I guess that this past experience changed his view a little bit.

I slowly take in what happened.

Tyler showed up, tried to kill both of us. We survived, well...barely. And now I'm sitting in a hospital.

I feel tears beginning to well up and I bite my lip in an attempt to regain emotional control.

"Oh Erin," I look up to see tears already freely flowing from Conner's eyes. "I-I'm so sorry that this happened. Don't worry, he's back in jail. It sounds like he's going to be in for at least ten years."

Relief that I didn't realize I needed fills my chest and suddenly I'm crying freely.

~0~

I must have eventually fallen asleep because I open my eyes and Conner's missing.

"I came as soon as possible when I heard what happened!" I jump at the sudden loud noise but relax when I recognize my foster mother practically running into the room. After a few seconds Conner follows. "Are you ok sweetie? How are you? Can you talk?"

"Uhh…" My throat rasps. What the hell does she think!? Do I look ok!? Oh golly gee, I have a goddamn cast on my neck! Of course I'm not "ok"!

"I'll take that as a "no"." Paula sighs at my lack of words. You have no idea.

An awkward cough interrupts our one-sided conversation, a nurse who has been waiting patiently by the door up until now finally speaks. "I'm sorry but Erin needs her rest and…"

"I understand." Says Paula as she moves to usher Conner out of the room.

"Get better," Conner gives me a weak thumbs up accompanied with an equally weak smile. This experience has probably shaken him just as much as it's shaken me, if not more.

The door slams shut

I let out a huff and adjust the way that I'm lying, well now what? How long is it going to take me to get back into life? As in school, Taekwondo…

Probably at least a month.

But what can I do until then?

A feeling of dread sets over me as I think of having absolutely nothing to waste my time on.

No, I'll ask Conner to get me all of my schoolwork, even if the teacher insists on me not having to worry about it. I need to distract myself.

An entire month...how many books can I read in that time?

Usually it takes me a couple of days to read through a book the size of an average dictionary and the month is June. Today's the fifth and there are thirty days in June so…

Twenty five days, I'll need twelve or thirteen dictionary sized books. That is...if I only need to sit around until July.

My thought process is interrupted by a loud bang followed by hissing. I look to my right and spot something with smoke coming off of it on my bedside table.

I prop myself up with my shoulders to get a better look at the thing.

A necklace.

It has a black scale shaped pendant a little bit smaller than the palm of my hand. It's held by a thick steel chain and I can't see any clips for somebody to take it on and off.

It feels like it's calling out to me, I subconsciously sit up and reach for it.

But as my hand reaches for it I get an intense ominous feeling.

But once I start reaching I can't stop it feels like my bodies on auto pilot and I can't shake myself out of it.

My hand brushes the pendant and suddenly I feel horrible fiery pain, I let out a scream.

And then the world goes black

~0~

A/N: WOOO! This is SO much better than the original first chapter! What do you guys think? lol, who thought that Erin was gonna die?

Please review! I love hearing questions, comments, and feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I slowly open my eyes just to promptly close them again at the harsh light of the hospital.

Ugh, when did I fall asleep? It's obviously the middle of the day now, I think that when I was last awake it was early morning. Good, I wasn't asleep for very long.

I force my eyes to open again and allow them to adjust to the harsh light. I glance around, a nurse and a doctor are quietly talking close to the corner of my bed. I frown as I realize that the doctor has sky blue hair...that's really well dyed. Must have got it done yesterday or something because I can't even see his natural colour at the roots of his hair.

I feel something heavy on my chest and look down to spot the necklace from before. So it wasn't a dream…!

I shoot up and grab the pendant, I pull it away from my neck and silently stare at it. Nothing interesting, no pain, nothing.

I suddenly hear yelling and glance at the noise. The doctor and nurse are freaking out, they're yelling unintelligible words and before I know it the nurse has ran out the door. I silently stare at the doctor, who's making an effort to keep his distance from me.

He asks me something and I frown, "...what?"

He frowns too, and asks me the same thing again, I stiffen, he's speaking another language. "I'm sorry, I only know English. Do you speak English?" I blankly stare as he says something else, in the same language. Wait is that...Japanese!? I recognize the sound in general and I think that he used the word for "what" or "why". I shake my head in confusion, "where's my brother? Uh-Laté Conner." In Japan they put people's last names first, right?

The man gives me another blank stare before sighing out of frustration. My frown deepens, if this is some sort of a practical joke this is ridiculous.

Suddenly I realize that my throat isn't bothering me in the slightest even though I was only injured last night. "Wait...how long have I been asleep!?" I snap at the doctor who immediately takes a step back at my sharp tone. "Alright, this isn't funny anymore. Tell me where either my brother is or my foster mother is, her name's Paula." Only silence follows my word and I feel my anger welling up.

"Tch, if you won't help me I'll find them myself." I kick my legs over the side of the bed and land on the floor, immediately the doctor's in my way. I think that he's trying to tell me to get back into bed, "then start speaking English!" I snap back, this has moved from mildly irritating and confusing to pissing me off real quick.

"Get out of my way," I hiss and simply sidestep him. I move towards the door but feel my arm being grabbed, my entire body freezes up.

I sense something...very unnatural.

I force my head to turn and glance over my shoulder, what I see immediately sends chills down my spine.

A man in a cat mask, with a dagger pointed right at my face. They say something and I try to decode it, but it doesn't work.

"I-I can't understand you…" I stutter, my recent fire completely gone. It's been replaced with fear.

The doctor says something and the masked man immediately lets go, they give the doctor a small nod before suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell…" I mutter as I look around, where-how!? The doctor says something again and gestures to the bed, well I'm too scared to try to leave now. So I sit back down on the side of the bed, I still send the doctor a glare though. I hate losing arguments.

I don't understand anything that's going on, first I wake up and nobody speaks English, then a dude in a cat mask appears. Wait...that mask looks just like what a member of the ANBU black ops would wear in Naruto. That's weird-

I jump in my seat as the door to the room opens, I lean forward expectantly. There might be the smallest chance that it's Conner or Paula…

It isn't.

I eye the three men who enter nervously, the doctor bows deeply to an old man in red and white robes. "Hokage-sama," he greets and I feel my entire being freeze up.

"Hokage…-Holy shit…" I stare at him and lift a hand to cover my mouth, this isn't real. It can't be! The old man takes off his hat and says something to me with a kind smile.

My mind races, this can't be possible! I can't actually be in the Naruto world!

But then a lot of things add up, the masked man, the doctors weird hair colour, the fact that I've been magically healed…

Actually, when I pay attention I can sense everyone's presence. As in if I closed my eyes I could point out everyone in this room, that must be their chakra signatures.

I realize that the Hokage's trying to say something to me and I look up at him. His face is serious, I give him a blank stare. "Why are you still trying to talk to me? I can't understand you," I say helplessly and the man lets out a sigh. He says something to the other two men and they nod.

I frown as I try to figure out what he's saying, "Kirigakure? Sunagakure?..." He's trying to figure out where I'm from.

I shake my head, "Canada." The old man frowns and repeats the word, he strokes his short beard and looks to the other two men.

Both of them shrug.

I can feel panic starting to well up but I force myself to stay composed. If I completely break down, I won't gain anything from it other than some pity from the people in this room.

I make an effort to distract myself from my thoughts by looking the strangers over. One has really long blond hair being kept in a ponytail. He has pale blue eyes without any visible pupils and he's wearing a grey trench coat. I frown for a moment before recognizing him, this is Ino's dad. Inoichi Yamanaka if I remember correctly, one of the members of the old Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Also a member of the T&I department and focuses on psychology.

I turn my gaze to the other man and immediately recognize him as Shikamaru's father. Shikaku Nara, the Hokage's adviser. His dark hair that's been put in a ponytail to make it look like a pineapple gives it all away. Suddenly his dark eyes flick over to me and I immediately drop my gaze.

I have to be careful around these people if I don't want to be locked away and torchered. I turn my focus to the bedsheets and start fiddling.

This is how a few minutes are spent before Inoichi steps forward and I immediately stiffen. I narrow my eyes at him, "what are you doing?"

Despite my immediate hostility Inoichi remains completely calm. I'm impressed, most of the time if I use anything close to a hostile tone of voice anyone, including adults, they back off.

He gestures to himself, "Yamanaka Inoichi." I was right, but I'm not happy that I'm right. This proves that I'm for sure in the world of Naruto, some would see this as good but I see more bad…

"Laté Erin," I gesture to myself and he smiles, this only adds to my suspicion. I cross my arms and silently flick my gaze around the room, I wonder where that ANBU went?

Wait, I can't just let my brain get off topic like that, "what are you doing?" I repeat even though I'm sure that I won't get an answer.

Inoichi says something before forming a handseal, "huh?" I gasp but I don't get a chance to react as Inoichi reaches out a rests his hand on the top of my head.

I'm slammed into darkness.

~0~

"Ow," I hiss and clutch my head. Everything around me is pitch black, other than myself and Inoichi.

I feel the same burning sensation in my head as I did when I touched that necklace. But somehow this is more tolerable, it isn't enough to make me start screaming in pain but it is enough to make it difficult for me to function.

"Hello Erin-san." I look up at Inoichi.

"I can understand you," I say in surprise, this is interesting. "Where are we?"

"I believe that we are in a halfway point between your mindscape and consciousness. Also, the mind has no language. Anyways, where are you from?" This is interesting, the mind has no language huh? I guess that that makes sense but I also tend to think in words, and those words are English so…

"I'm from somewhere called Canada, have you ever heard of it?" Please know of it, please. Inoichi shakes his head and I feel myself practically deflate, "oh no…" I mutter. Now what? I'm I stuck here forever?

Will I never see Conner again?

It suddenly feels like I'm being strangled by panic and anxiety. I don't want to be here, why did this have to happen to me?

"E-Erin-san, please calm down." I snap out of it at Inoichi's voice, I glance at him and focus. He lets out a long and relieved sigh, "alright, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," I say simply, I clear my mind so I can only focus on this conversation. But that burning in my skull isn't helping me.

"Are you a shinobi or have you received any shinobi training?"

"No, but I know some martial arts." Inoichi immediately stiffens, "I-I mean just basics and stuff like that. I wouldn't stand a chance against a shinobi," I rush to keep myself out of T&I.

"I see, so you can't understand a word that we speak to you on the outside?" The pain's getting to the point where I have to focus very hard to register what he's saying.

"...No, I can't-only a little bit," the pain is getting too overwhelming, "It...hurts…" I gasp and clutch my head.

"Alright, if it hurts I think that this is enough information for today."

"Thank you," I mutter as Inoichi forms a hand seal. And our brief discussion is ended as my world becomes black again.

~0~

I gasp for air since it feels like I'm being ripped back into reality. As Inoichi steps back I let my body hang forward ever so slightly, I'm exhausted. Well, at least the pain's gone.

The three men are talking, sometimes the nurse and doctor add in a few words. I wearily watch them, I hope that they don't send me to T&I just for the hell of it. I know that sometimes people can be the worst and if these people don't trust me I'm in trouble.

Damn, right now I'm looking at people who shouldn't even exist. Am I going crazy? Maybe this is just a dream, maybe I'll wake up and I'll be back in my world and I can continue trying to have a regular life.

Before I realize it the small group of people are leaving me alone. The Hokage calls a cheerful farewell as I silently watch them go.

I focus on the sheets of the bed, a slight throb still going through my head. It must have been chakra that was making it hurt so much. I'm not interested in that happening again. Even within about a minute it was getting pretty close to my pain threshold, and I like to think that I have an incredibly high tolerance to pain.

One time when I was about five a had a superiority complex, and I kind of still do. But anyways some classmates didn't like that so after school they decided to try to beat me up. I didn't fight back but I didn't cry or react either, I even lost a tooth but the only reaction that they got out of me was me telling them how pathetic they were and asking if they could only hit that hard.

Damn I was such an ass.

But that was pretty badass too.

I sigh and allow my body to collapse on the bed.

I would cry right now but I'm almost completely sure that I'm being watched by ANBU.

Maybe if I go to sleep I'll wake up and be back home…

~0~

Sarutobi Hiruzen's POV:

"So, what did you find out?" The third Hokage asked as they walked through the hospital. Inoichi sighed, that wasn't a good sign.

"She's from somewhere that isn't even on the map, she's fourteen, she actually can't understand us, she has basic taijutsu training, I'm pretty sure that she's hypersensitive to chakra…" Inoichi paused to take in a breath as they left the hospital. Hiruzen smiled at the people who stopped to bow to him, "and she's also mentally unstable."

"Oh really? How so?" Shikaku asked curiously, the man had his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked.

Inoichi hesitated, as if the words that he was about to say were taboo. "She has a lot of bottled up emotions, one second her mind was completely calm and then the next she was being completely overwhelmed with panic and anxiety. Also, I couldn't even make it to her mindscape. And that means that either she's incredibly well trained when it comes to mind reading jutsu or something has been set up as a barrier, so nobody can't reach her memories. Or it may just have something to do with the fact that she's missing natural chakra which I don't understand how that's even possible…"

"That's concerning, I'll have to keep an eye on her." Hiruzen knew exactly who could do the job, Minami the nurse would be perfect with her gentle nature to help get the girl to open up. And Minami already had the training for it as well, since of course she was previously an ANBU.

"But, while I was in her mind I could sense chakra." Hiruzen looked to Inoichi in surprise.

"Perhaps it's been sealed away so she can't use it." Shikaku suggested casually, the man took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag.

"No...it seemed different, I could only sense yang chakra. Nobody can survive that much of an imbalance, it would tear her apart from the inside. People can survive a yin imbalance, but a yang imbalance...it's just impossible."

"Maybe she has a Kekkei Genkai," offered Hiruzen before dipping his hat to some children on the street.

"Maybe, it's just that something felt very wrong…" Shikaku blew out some smoke and nodded.

"We'll just have to be careful, this is a very strange case. But we've dealt with much worse." Hiruzen sighed.

"Right!" Shikaku and Inoichi agreed in unison.

~0~

A/N: A shorter chapter, what do you guys think?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO UZUMAKE I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT A FICTIONAL CHARACTER HAS HAD SUCH A GREAT IMPACT ON MY LIFE!

Please review! I love feedback, what you liked, what you disliked, questions, advice, anything I love to hear from all of you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: we're doing a three month time skip so Erin can understand Japanese to get this story rolling!

~0~

Chapter 3:

"Erin, ahh" I roll my eyes as my nurse, who I recently found out who's name was Minami, gestures to her mouth. This is irritating, I don't like it when people still act like I don't understand a single word in Japanese.

"You can just say it." I open my mouth for her to inspect my throat. "Then I learn."

It's been about three months since I've arrived in this world, since then I've come to terms with the fact that there's no way that I'll get back home. So, once I finally decided to stop being pathetic and feeling bad for myself I decided to get started on being a functioning member of society.

A new start, nobody here knows me. That's perfect, now I can just live in peace. Maybe I can get an education and get...some sort of job. I don't know what I want to do, I definitely know that I don't want to be a shinobi. I don't have any chakra and I'd rather not get mixed up in the plot of Naruto.

I've only watched up until Sasuke trying to leave the village, I remember that the last episode that I watched Lee was fighting against the guy who controls bones...I don't remember his name.

Yeah, Sasuke had recently gotten beaten by his brother Itachi. They were fighting because Itachi massacred their entire clan, speaking of Itachi I'll have to avoid that guy along with the Akatsuki… It should be easy enough to spot a member even if I never saw them in the anime, all that I have to look for is a black cloak with red clouds.

Anyways, back on topic. Sasuke woke up in a very poor mental state, things happened. He lost to Naruto in a fight, and Orochimaru's henchmen took advantage of that and convinced him to leave the village. Soon after Sasuke leaves, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji, and Naruto himself go after Sasuke. But their blocked by Orochimaru's henchmen and each of them gets separated.

Eventually Naruto catches up with the thing that they're carrying Sasuke in only to run into the most powerful dude that Orochimaru has. After a while of them fighting, Sasuke runs away while the guy who can control bones blocks Naruto's way. And then apparently Rock Lee followed the original group and then took Naruto's place to fight the bone guy instead.

Damn I have a good memory.

Minami sighs tiredly, oh, I forgot that she was there. "Alright the words for it are; 'open your mouth'."

"Open your mo-outh." I repeat, "open your mouth."

Minami laughed "you're a very fast learner Erin-san, I'd even say that you're a bit of a prodigy."

"Prodigy?"

"Somebody who's very good at learning and very smart."

"Oh." Alright, I understand, I nod in confirmation. We sit in awkward silence for a moment, "you can go now." I state honestly, she's finished her job. There is no reason for her to be here anymore.

Minami deflates, "you know you could be a little nicer, Erin-chan." I bristle in response, I don't like it when people add "chan" to my name and she knows it. I hate receiving compliments to no end.

"Please, no "chan"," I practically beg the woman. Minami immediately starts laughing her head off.

"I didn't know that you were so shy!" I narrow my eyes in irritation, stop trying to be friendly with me. You aren't going to gain anything from it, I don't gain anything from it either. "Anyways I just remembered, I got you a present!" Now I'm interested, I carefully watch her as she takes a book out of her pocket.

She hands me the book and I frown as I turn it over and try to decipher the foreign language. "But...I can't read…"

"That's the point, I'll teach you! And maybe…" she pauses for dramatic effect. "You could ask some of the other patients in the lounge for help!" She gasps, I sigh and roll my eyes. My interest in this just went from a solid seven out of ten to a zero.

But, I'll definitely ask Minami for help, it's important that I learn how to read. "Can we start now?" I ask hopefully, the sooner that I learn how to do basic things on my own the better.

Minami frowns thoughtfully, "well...I've got about ten minutes before I have to move on to my next patient. So I've only got until that time."

"Hn," Minami flips open the book, then she freezes.

"I should probably teach you the alphabet first, right?" I pause...yes. Of course. I already knew that and wasn't about to just try any understand and figure the alphabet out by itself. I was DEFINITELY going to say something, hahaha…

"Yes," I agree.

"Oh, but then I'll have to find a piece of paper and write it out for you! I don't have time for that!" I sigh and reach over to my bedside table.

"I have s-s-sketchbook and pencil," I struggle with the pronunciation of "sketchbook" as I pick both of said objects up. I flip through the pages, being careful not to let Minami see any of my sketches. I reach a blank page and hand the book to her.

Minami smiles as she quickly writes down my first step to learning to read. She explains what sound go with each symbols and before she gets up to leave…

"Can I see your sketches, Er-?"

"No." I state flatly, taking my sketchbook from her hands and hugging it protectively to my chest. Minami deflates again, "wait, what the book's name?"

"Tails of a Gutsy Ninja! It was even written by one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya-sama!" I frown and turn the book over in my hands, questioning if I really want to read something written by Jiraiya. In the anime or at least up until the point that I've watched, Jiraiya is depicted as a perverted freak. Who only writes sexual romance novels and wastes his time and life trying to peep at naked women who're just trying to relax in some hot springs…

Do I really want to support this man by reading his books? Is this book just a romance novel? Eh, the title sounds more like it has to do with adventure, maybe a little bit of friendship and comedy…

"Bye, Erin-san!" I jump and look at Minami who apparently moved to the door while I was busy with my thought process.

I give her a small nod and within a few seconds, I'm alone.

Of course I'm never really alone though, I can sense ANBU watching me. They don't know that though.

I hop off of my hospital bed and head to the bathroom to clean myself up. Minami was nice enough and she gave me some of her old clothes from when she was about my age. I can't help but notice that they look suspiciously like shinobi clothes but I haven't said anything.

How old is Minami anyways? Judging from her looks I'd say that she's in her mid twenties but of course I could be wrong.

I think that Minami was once a shinobi, I can tell by her chakra, and I can't help but notice all of the tears and faint bloodstains on her old clothes.

Whatever, it's not my business.

I reach the bathroom and begin to brush my tangled hair. I carefully tuck my left bangs behind my ear before noting the differences between myself and the people that I've met so far in this world. I have dead straight rusty red hair that reaches down to my shoulders, basically all of the women, no-not just women. Almost everyone has really long hair that's usually in a ponytail. My icy blue eyes with black rims are very different from the majority's plain brown or blue. My face is differently shaped from everyone else's, my jaw is more noticeable as are my cheeks. I have a completely different body type from all and I mean all of the women that I have seen (which would be the nurses that I have seen) who are all tall and skinny. While I am short and have a curvier yet muscular hourglass shape, body types are weird. But the thing that I'm most self conscious about are the dark speckles on my face. That's right, freckles. Both nurses and doctors alike STAIR at my FACE, I feel like some sort of a freak show. That Haru guy has even examined my face to make sure I didn't have skin cancer or something like that.

I walk out of the bathroom and sit back down on my bed. Looking at the book now I have no idea how I'm going to read this. Meh, I should be fine. I've figured out basically all I know of this language by using educated guesses. Reading can't be much different.

That's how I spend my entire day, slowly teaching myself new words with this book. I adjust the way that I'm sitting, I wonder how Jiraiya started writing romance novels? Hmm, probably because he's compensating for something.

"Pft," I cover my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"What's so funny?" I jump when I look up to see Minami. I didn't sense her coming in...

"No thing, just thought."

"Don't tell me you've been reading that book for twelve hours straight." Minami said pinching the bridge of her nose. I shrug as if I'm completely helpless to the situation. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. That's it! Tomorrow you're going outside to get some sunlight!"

I gape at her "wh-what!?" I was not expecting that.

"That's right young lady! Tomorrow's my day off so I'll go with you!" She moves forward and prodded my chest, "and guess what?" She asks evilly to my shocked face. "We're going shopping and I'm going to get ninja guards that are your age to come with us! You'll HAVE to talk to them!" Uh, I think not.

"Why?" She pauses and stares at me in confusion, "me-uh-doing good make no difference for you." I'm trying to say that my well being doesn't affect her in the slightest. I mean, she's both wasting time and money on me if she takes me out tomorrow.

"Of course it makes a difference for me! I like being around you!"

I freeze up.

'"I don't think that anyone would want to be around me anyways...I'm a messed up person."

"Don't say that, I like being around you."

"You're different! You're my brother and in case you haven't noticed we've been through quite a lot of shit together!"'

The memory plays in my head and I feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. I furiously blink them away and shake my head. "...whatever."

I don't look at Minami but I can sense her frowning at me. "Alright...get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow!"

"Fine," I mutter as the door closes behind her. I get up and turn off the lights, I'll just try to sleep the homesickness away…

~0~

I silently watch the hospital door from my bed. Waiting for Minami and whoever is supposed to guard us when we go out.

I've already gotten ready to go. I'm currently wearing an older dark blue T-shirt of Minami's and some black leggings. Both are just slightly too large on me and I've tied the shirt with a ponytail so it doesn't go down to my mid-thighs.

I freeze, I can make out five presences making their way down the hall towards my room. One of them I recognize as Minami. Other than her I can sense an adult and three younger people. One of them feels kind of strange as if something is being suppressed. Actually make that two, the other one feels like something has been added to their chakra. The last kid is completely...average. Average in every way.

The chakra signatures stop for a moment just outside of my door and I shift expectantly in my seat. I take out Tails of a Gutsy Ninja and the alphabet just to seem like I was busy.

Suddenly the door bursts open as the one with the suppressed chakras moves ahead of the others. "Where is this youthful maiden of which we are meant to protect!?" I only understand about half of what he says and I can't help but shrink back slightly. "I, Rock Lee will not take our twentieth mission lightly!"

This is how I die. Why did it have to be HIM!? Of course it has to be a goddamn main character! Rock Lee spots me and points an over exaggerated finger. "There you are t-"

"Stop it Lee! You're probably scaring her!" A girl with brown hair which is in two buns walks in along with a boy with long-and I mean long, brown hair and clear eyes. Tenten and Neji, I suppose. Neji's the one with the "extra" chakra.

It must be the seal that the Hyuga clan puts on their branch members which doesn't let them disobey the clan...I feel bad for him. Neji was one of my favourite characters because he reminded me of myself.

But that doesn't mean that I actually want to meet him.

Lee turns and looks sheepishly back at Tenten, "oh right, I apologize for my loud behaviour." I sigh and accept my fate, these guys aren't THAT important to the plot so as long as I'm a jerk and don't become close friends with any of them I might never have to see them again.

Minami walks in along with a man who I'm assuming is Might Gai judging from his green outfit which almost perfectly matches Lee's. "So everyone this is Erin-san!" Minami introduces clapping her hands, she is definitely faking her emotions. I send her a dissatisfied look but she either doesn't notice or pretends not to. "Erin, these are the nice ninjas who are going to escort us around the village!"

I simply look at everyone not knowing what to say. I pause, I have to try to play the role of a stone cold bitch if I want to make these people never want to talk to me again.

"Aww, look she's shy!" Says Tenten completely getting the wrong idea. "Don't worry Erin-san you're safe with us! Anyway my name's Tenten! This is Lee, this is Neji, and this is Gai-Sensei!" She gestures to each person as she introduced them. Alright, here we go, I sit up straight, cross my arms, and roll my eyes.

"Just-take me through village. T-Talking and names isn't important." I almost cringe at my poor Japanese, but at least I get the reaction that I wanted. The entire group stiffens for a moment, I hop off of the bed and walk across the room, making an effort to move in a "spoilt brat" fashion.

The group stares at me as I stop in front of the door. I notice Minami's eyes narrowing in suspicion, "well, are we leaving?" I put my hands on my hips and tilt my head ever so slightly upwards.

"Y-Yes of course! Let's start a journey through the village!" Gai is the first to recover from my bad attitude.

"Right!" The three genin nod before leading me out of the hospital.

~0~

As we reach the front entrance of the hospital I can't help but smirk. Things will go just my way, this team will end up strongly disliking me. I've purposefully made people hate me hundred of times before, this is child's play.

"Are you excited, Erin-san?" I glance over at Minami and my smirk immediately fades away. Oh no, she's onto me…

"Meh," I shrug and keep walking, Minami's frown deepens. I have a feeling that she's going to get in the way of my plans, but let's be honest she can't make me be nice to these people. She can't really do shit about my bad attitude.

I'm broken out of thoughts as we walk outside. I let out a gasp and try to take everything in as quickly as possible.

There are colourful buildings everywhere, shading from dark orange to bright blue. There are people EVERYWHERE, I can see children throwing paper shurikens at each other. And there are people jumping from roof to roof to get to their destinations! The are shops everywhere, at first glance everything about this village seems amazing and perfect.

We aren't in Kansas anymore.

A hand claps on my shoulder making me jump. I look up to see Gai grinning down at me, "Konoha is a beautiful place isn't it Erin-san?" I slowly nod my head, dumbfounded. "Let us go and explore it then!"

We start walking, as we do so my head turns in all directions as I try to take everything in at once.

"Gai-sensei! Can we take Erin-san to our favourite curry place!?" I stiffen and look at Lee, oh no he's trying to make friends with me.

"Tch, she won't enjoy it, Lee! That curry place is way too spicy!" Tenten argues loudly, and in my opinion, childishly.

"That curry place is outside of Konoha's walls so we can't take her anyways." Neji says his very first line throughout this entire meeting.

"Oh right…" I let out a sigh and keep walking, I really hope that these people won't get too determined to get to know me and my interests. I'm not willing to share.

"Erin-san! We should get you some of your own clothes!" Minami suggests with fake enthusiasm, but I can't help but agree with her.

"But...no money," I state.

"Don't worry, I'll pay!" Why though? Why is she so determined to do all of these things just for me?

"Thank you…"

~0~

Damn, how much does Minami get paid?

Ten shirts, ten pairs of pants, four pairs of shoes. How?

I feel really guilty about letting her buy me this many things, but I guess that it makes her happy.

I changed my clothes, now I'm wearing a light purple hoodie, black shinobi pants, and black ninja sandals. Honestly I think that I look pretty good.

And I'm continuing to avoid conversation and not show any unique or likeable features other than being a bit of a jerk.

At the moment we're heading to a dango shop, the team found out that I've never tried the sweet before and now it's as if they're on a mission. Quite a lot of people are giving us strange looks as we pass by, I don't know if it's because of Lee and Gai or because of my foreign look.

Suddenly Lee turns around and stares at me with his dark eyes. I immediately narrow mine in a challenge, what does he want? "Erin-san, what did you do for a living before arriving in Konoha?"

I turn the question over in my head, hmm, seems like I can answer that without giving too much personal information. "Nothing, I went to school."

"How old are you?" Tenten asks with a confused frown, her confusion makes sense. In Konoha people don't have the same level of education as we do in my world.

"Fourteen," the entire team stares at me in shock.

"Were you trying to become a doctor or something?" Neji asks, I don't know why but every time he talks I feel...unsettled. I know exactly how smart he is and how easily he could be a threat.

"No, where I come from just different." We make it into the dango shop and find somewhere to sit. It's weird, this place only has walls on the sides and the back. While the front entrance only has a curtain that only goes about a quarter of the way down to the ground.

I pick up a menu which was already on the table and curiously flip through it. Damnit, they don't have any pictures and I can't read yet.

Minami immediately picks up on this and starts pointing out what I can order and what she recommends.

"Erin-san, what do you want to have for a job?" I freeze up, I have absolutely no idea. I could just try out working odd jobs but how many people are willing to hire an outsider?

I want to find a way back home but I have no idea how to do that without chakra. Maybe I can find somebody who's a master in sealing or teleportation or something like that…

I realize that the team is still looking at me expectantly, that's right, I haven't answered yet. "Hmm-don't know."

"You don't know!?" Cries Rock Lee in disbelief, "don't you have a dream Erin-san!?"

"Err, no." Oh god is he one of those people who think that as long as you work hard enough you can achieve anything? What are we going to do-break into song? Begin a full on musical number?

"What!?" Lee gasps overdramatically,. "that is it! I, Rock Lee will help you to realize your dream!"

I didn't ask for this, I don't want this. I gaze at Minami for help but she's too busy trying to hold in her laughter. "Please don't…" I mutter, averting my eyes.

"Why not!?"

"I don't ne-need help." I mentally curse at my stutter mixed with my accent. Alright, I might need to switch to bitch mode soon.

"Erm...may I take your order?" A woman asks awkwardly.

"Oh yes, of course!" Minami blushes in embarrassment, she's so fake. She always acts like this around me but enough people have lied to me in the past that I can see right through most people's facades.

People place their orders and suddenly it's my turn. My mind races for a moment before I make the first thing that comes to mind, "five colour dango please!" My face immediately turns bright red at my mistake, oh my god they only serve the three flavour type…

A panicked looked crosses the woman's face for a moment but luckily Minami swoops in to save the day. "She means the three colour dango." The woman nods and quickly takes her leave.

I let out a sigh, place my elbows on the table, and rest my chin on my hands. You know what? Sometimes I feel like a total idiot…

"Anyways...it would be fun, Erin-san! I think that Lee could definitely help you out!" I glance at Minami from the corner of my eye, we're still talking about that? I thought that we were just accepting my choices and moving on.

"No thank you." I say simply, my irritation starting to show.

"Oh come on, Erin-san! Why not?" I take a deep breath, here it goes. I'm gonna drop some of the truth on these brats.

"Look, Lee-san. What you're doing very nice. But I no want to become friends. In fact, I'll be happy if I never see any of you again." I keep myself expressionless, this is what drives people away. Making myself so unrelatable and unreadable that people stop viewing me as human, when I was little I actually made another kid cry with just this.

Lee's previous bright smile suddenly fades and now he's gazing at me with obvious uncertainty. Tenten looks genuinely scared of me, and Neji just looks like he could care less. I glance at Gai, he's got this strange...sad look. What, does he feel bad for Lee or something?

Gai leans down and says something to Lee, the boy immediately brightens. "I'm going to be your friend whether you like it or not! Because it's obvious that you need one!" That takes me by surprise, nobody's ever reacted like that before.

But, that doesn't mean that he'll get what he wants.

"Stop it." I say, "don't try. I'm not interested."

"Just leave her alone Lee," Neji sighs from his spot. "She's obviously figured out her life already." Yes, please leave me alone. You won't like me anyways.

"No! I won't abandon somebody who's in need!" I close my eyes and take a deep breath, now I'm starting to get pissed. Wait-I can use this.

"Would you stop!?" I snarl, making my aggression and mental instability know.

"Erin, I think that we need to have a chat for a moment." Minami says and I turn my head to look at her. She's smiling but I can tell that she's gritting her teeth...uh oh…

"Fine," I stand and Minami leads me out of the back entrance. Once we're alone I notice Minami's eyes narrowing in frustration.

"What's up with you today!? You're never like this when it's just you and me!" I roll my eyes and shove my hands in my pockets, like I said before when it comes to my poor attitude she can't do shit. "Do you have a grudge with shinobi or something?" No, because you're a shinobi and I make an effort to be respectful towards you...for my benefit.

"No, just don't care about friends."

"Why not!?" I shrug and lazily gaze around the alleyway, there isn't much to look at though. "You know what? I don't care! What I do care about is the fact that you're being incredibly rude to somebody who just trying to be nice to you!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" My trump card, here it is. I smirk as Minami pauses in confusion, she can't do anything other than shout at me and beat me. Even then she can't make me change.

Minami's confused look changes to shock as she recognizes my smirk. Something flashes in her eyes that I've seen hundreds of times on the faces of hundreds of people.

Fear.

This grown woman is scared of me.

"You know what? Let's just go back inside…"I notice Minami's voice shaking just a little bit but choose to ignore it as I walk back into the shop.

~0~

Might Gai's POV:

Well...that experience was disturbing.

After Gai and his team had dropped Erin off at the hospital and he had dismissed his genin, he was walking to his favourite training area while reflecting on the mission.

Gai could see the mental instability of the girl, it reminded him so much of Kakashi. But Erin had seemed to add something more special and unnatural to it.

Kakashi had wanted to keep people at a distance because he was afraid of the people that he loved disappearing. And at least Gai couldn't blame him for it, with his terrible past.

Erin appeared to keep people at a distance to protect herself. She had adopted an "I'll never get hurt if I don't give anything the chance to hurt me" mentality.

Kakashi typically just blew people off but would tolerate it if somebody wouldn't leave him alone.

But this Erin, she tried to make his team hate her. And based on what Gai had seen in her personality, her bite was worse than her bark.

He thought that it was a good thing that Lee wasn't willing to give up on her so easily. Gai felt a swell of pride as he thought about how Lee stood his ground against the girl's verbal attacks.

Not very many people would be able to handle those types of attacks. Somebody can train as much as they want physically, but mentally people tend to only grow and become strong through experience.

That's why Gai was so proud of his team's ability to persevere and make it past any obstacle.

His previous worries forgotten, Gai continued on his merry way.

~0~

A/N: Aayy~ yep, for those of you who have already read my original story I'm starting to mash up chapters! Also getting rid of a few.

What do you guys think of Erin's personality so far? Also her character in general?

Oh, I'm going to start doing a single fun fact about Erin for each chapter! For the people who've already read my original story you might have already seen these facts!:

-Erin's Myers Briggs personality type is INTJ (Introverted, Intuitive, Thinking, Judging)

Please review! It breaths life into my soul even if it's criticism for my writing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Yep, I officially don't have a choice on whether or not I have to be around another person. "I feel like this is a violation of human rights." I state as I wait outside of the hospital, accompanied with Minami.

Over the past month, along with dodging leaving the hospital with Rock Lee, I've gotten a lot better in Japanese. I still have a pretty noticeable accent but at least now I can remember how to say words.

Anyways, right now I'm waiting for Lee to show up and give me a tour around the village. How did I get into this situation you ask? Minami's been bothering me about it and eventually I lost my patience. I told her that I'm not going anywhere near Lee unless she shows up with a letter from the Hokage himself saying that I have to. And I discovered that Minami is some sort of a god with amazing handwriting, or her and the Hokage are best friends or something. Because she showed up the very next day with the goddamn letter.

Minami is just sitting here, with a smug look on her stupid face. It pisses me off. "Don't say that Erin, this will probably help with your mental health!" I don't care, I didn't want to do this in the first place. I know for a fact that this isn't going to help me at all unless I want it to. That's the way that psychology works.

I spot somebody clad in green from the distance, he's running at full speed…

Lee skids to a stop a few feet in front of us, he gives us a ridiculously overly exaggerated thumbs up accompanied with an equally ridiculous smile. "Are you ready to go, Erin-san!?"

"N-" Minami lightly elbows me in the ribs. I send her a death glare before crossing my arms. "As ready as I'll ever be." I hiss, forcing myself not to frown in disgust.

"Whoa! You're Japanese got so much better over so little time, Erin-san!"

"Thanks," I answer as we begin walking. I send Minami one last pleading look before finally accepting my fate.

I give Lee's constant talking about half of my attention as we walk through the streets of Konoha. At the moment I'm busy contemplating my life.

Alright...unless I can get Lee to dislike me I'll be stuck with him. And even if that happens it can't be that big of a deal...Lee's just a secondary character. And I doubt that he'll just go around screaming about me, I hope…

Lee suddenly stops in front of a shop, I curiously look to see various weapons through the windows. I can practically see the idea pop into Lee's mind, he turns to me with sparkling eyes.

"No."

"But Erin-san you'd make a fantastic shinobi!" Lee cries excitedly.

"I said no, I don't want to be a shinobi." I scowl at the boy, there's no way that it would work out. I have no chakra, I don't want to become stuck in the plot of Naruto, also I just don't want to.

Lee opens his mouth to say something else but it abruptly interrupted by a stranger walking up to us. "Well, if it isn't Lee-san. How goes it?" I slowly turn around and completely freeze up, oh dear god this is NOT somebody who I want to interact with. "Hmm? Who is this, your girlfriend?"

"No! This is just a friend that I'm showing around the village!" Lee's face turns bright red for a second, I send him a glare. We are neither partners or friends.

"Oh, what's your name?" Kakashi turns his attention to me, oh god no…

"L-Latté Erin," I can't help but stutter. Believe it or not, Kakashi has one hell of an intimidating presence. Just looking at him you can tell exactly how strong he is, I think that he's the best example of a powerful shinobi that I've seen so far.

And I want to get the hell away from him.

"Hey Lee-san, why don't we actually go and check the weapon shop out?" I offer, making an effort to keep my voice calm and bored.

"Absolutely! Maybe I can even show you how to use some things!" I feel my ears ring at his volume, "bye Kakashi-sensei!"

I can sense a frown coming from the man despite the fact that almost all of his face is covered. I let out a sigh of relief as we enter the shop and escape from what feels like Kakashi's all-seeing eye.

"Alright Erin-san, this is a kunai! It's the weapon that shinobi use the most…" I stand and listen with mild interest at Lee's lecture. He points out what almost every weapon in the store is and even shows me how to use a few.

So, soon we're walking back out of the shop, luckily it seems that Kakashi has left. "What do you wish to do now, Erin-san?" Asks Lee, I shrug and keep walking. I can't help but notice people staring at the two of us, I wonder, is it Lee or is it me? Ha, that rhymed.

My thought process is suddenly interrupted as I hear shouting. "Hmm?" I turn around to figure out what's making all of the noise.

"Get out of here you goddamn demon!" Yells an angry voice followed by a loud 'oof' as a middle aged man kicks a blond boy out of their booth.

"What did I do!?" Cries the boy wearing a painfully orange jumpsuit. Oh no…not two main characters in one day.

"You aren't welcome here brat!" Snaps the older man. People are either watching from afar or just ignoring what's taking place.

I let out a sigh and turn away, I shouldn't get involved. If I help him Naruto probably won't forget about me. But I find something confusing...why isn't Lee doing anything?

"Lee-san," I mutter, making sure that only he can hear me. "Why is that guy being a jerk to that kid?" Lee immediately stiffens.

"I-I don't know, adults are always mean to him!" Lee cries, frazzled.

"But isn't that wrong?"

"I suppose…" to my surprise we just keep on walking. Lee doesn't turn around to do anything about it, doesn't even turn back. He just looks extremely uncomfortable.

"Ow!" I look back as the old man actually kicks the kid in the face. At the sight memories flood through my mind from where I try to block them off.

Memories of being beaten, hurt, and rejected. Memories of people simply ignoring me, memories of how grateful I was when my older sibling came to my rescue…

I know-I know I shouldn't get involved. But something in my mind is telling me to help Naruto Uzumaki. I know that Conner would want me to do something.

I turn the rest of my body around and step back to the helpless boy.

"Stop it…" I mutter as I step between the shop owner and the blond.

"Stop what!?" The old man gets right into my face, I narrow my eyes at the invasion of my personal space.

"What the hell do you think?" I match the man's aggression, "don't beat up kids!"

"You'll understand when you're older, brat." Growls the man. He proceeds to point at the boy behind me, "you should stay away from that demon!"

"It seems more like I should stay away from you!" I snap, pointing right back at him. I glance back at the boy who's staring at me with wide blue eyes, I'd better not regret this later… "are you alright?"

Naruto nods, dumbfounded and I turn back to the old man. "Tch, you should be ashamed of yourself." I state, crossing my arms. The old man's seething, his face is slowly turning bright red.

"You need to start watching your mouth around adults," the man snarls at me. Jeez, this dude needs to calm the hell down.

"Oh really, what are you going to do about it?" I sneer, an overconfident smirk showing on my face. People are starting to gather around to watch the drama unfold. I notice that Lee's watching from afar, clearly not sure what to do.

Suddenly, I let out a cry of pain as something liquid pours all over me, burning my skin. I look down at myself...this...this son of a bitch poured coffee all over me! My green T-shirt is absolutely ruined! And as the brown liquid leaves my exposed skin I recognize bright red burns.

Despite the pain I draw in a shaky breath and give the old man a defiant look. "Congratulations, you just poured searing hot coffee on a fourteen year old girl because she thought that you shouldn't beat up random kids. I sure do hope that you're proud of yourself." I know that I really shouldn't be baiting this man anymore, but at the moment I'm royally pissed.

I admit that in the first place I should have just taken Naruto and walked away but I had to go and let myself get too emotional about it. I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have even gotten involved!

It feels like my entire upper body's on fire, it's the worst. For a moment I debate on throwing a punch just to get back at the man, but I know that it isn't worth it.

Apparently this man isn't as honourable as I am because the next thing that I know a punch is being sent right at my face. I move on muscle memory, I slam my hand down on his wrist, directing the blow to the right and slide forward while extending my free arm to slam into his throat. He stumbles back with a shocked look on his face, while I'm moving without any emotion showing. I finish him off, I punch him in the gut and when he bends over in pain my leg reaches up high. And then it slams down on his back in a powerful axe kick.

I resist the urge to continue beating the shit out of him, I crack my knuckles and stare down at my fallen victim. I can't believe I did that, I'm going to get in so much trouble for this...

"Are you sure that you're alright?" I ask Naruto Uzumaki as I turn away.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Erin-san!" I hear Lee cry, I spot him making his way through the crowd. He takes one look at me and a horrified expression crosses his face, "Erin-san you need to go to the hospital!" I glance down, so does the guy who I just beat up…

Before I know it my hand has been grabbed, and I'm being led through the crowd. Lee speed walks and I struggle to keep up, soon after we escape the crowd I hear somebody shouting.

"Wait!" I glance back to see the blond running to catch up with us, oh no...

Naruto stops a few feet away from us, "why did you help me?"

"I don't like bullies." I say simply before turning back around.

"Well uh-thank you," Naruto presses on. I sigh and start walking again, but he keeps following us. "By the way, my name's Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage, dattebayo!" I frown and glance in his direction.

"Dattebayo…?" I mutter curiously, what the hell does that mean?

The kid grins and adjusts the goggles on his forehead, "my catchphrase! It's cool right?" I don't say a word, so...he means that it doesn't mean anything at all. "Yeah! Only five months until I'm gonna graduate and become a genin!" He cries excitedly.

So that's where I am in the story now. The main arc hasn't begun yet. I sigh, at least I still have time until anything bad happens in the village.

"So… Are you a ninja Erin-chan?"

Irritation floods through me at the 'chan' he added to my name. "No. And please don't add 'chan' to my name." I state tiredly, I wince as the pain of my burns flare up.

"Erin-San could definitely become a ninja if she wanted to!" Cries Lee excitedly as he grabs my arm, "but anyways, we must hurry to the hospital!"

With that Lee drags me away, leaving the confused blond behind.

We hurriedly make our way through the streets, getting quite a lot of dirty looks. When I think about it the hospital's actually pretty far away…

Suddenly something completely off topic pops into my mind. "Lee-san, I think that I know what I want to do with my life." The boy gives me a strange look, "I want to be a traveler. Somebody who moves from village to village and works odd jobs." It would be perfect, I could stay far away from the plot as well as try to figure out a way back home.

"B-But Erin-san, outside of Konoha it's really dangerous! There are tons of rogue-nin!" I shrug and keep following him, there's no way that he can force me to stay so I don't have to listen to his argument. "You'd make an amazing shinobi!"

"No I wouldn't," I argue. I have no idea where in the world he got that idea.

"Yes you would! You have a good sense of justice and a good grasp on taijutsu!" I let out a sigh and don't bother arguing with him. I'm still going to become a traveler no matter what he thinks. The only one who's opinion that I have to worry about is the Hokage's and I'm pretty sure that as long as you aren't a shinobi you can leave the village. Because if you aren't a shinobi you won't know any important information.

Suddenly Lee stops, "wait right here, Erin-san! I'm going to get you a jacket to cover up the burns!"

"Oh you don't have to-" I say but Lee's already gone, I let out a sigh and step into an alley to stay out of passerby's ways.

I silently observe my surroundings, especially noticing a pigeon in the top of a roof. I suddenly jump as I hear a loud banging sound. I step away from the wall search for the source, it sounds like a pattern. This is either my imagination or another person.

I alertly search for the sound but it seems like it's coming from all directions. "W-Who's there?" I call but there isn't any answer. You know what? Screw this.

My nose detects a sickening sweet smell and suddenly I'm running to escape from the alley. A ridiculous pain fills my head, close to what it felt like when Inoichi tried to enter my mind. But it's much more painful.

Oh god I'm being caught in a genjutsu! Why the hell did I go into an alley!?

Suddenly weights appear, strapped to my entire body, I collapse. I don't know if it's real life or genjutsu though. "H-Help…" I desperately stammer, weakly lifting a few fingers.

But after about ten seconds, the world is black.

~0~

A/N: YAYY I got my first review! Thank you so much Silmr3!

Anyways to answer your question without spoiling the story, Erin isn't just going to go along with the plot. This is HER story, not just a Naruto story. Of course a lot of the original plot will be in place, but Erin isn't going to be one of those OCs who basically follows team 7 around and maybe saves a few lives here and there. Maybe a few more people will actually die because of her, I'm not sure yet though. But basically to just summarize my answer, there will be a lot of things that are the same and a lot of things that are different. But it will be more like Erin viewing it from a distance in her own life (but that doesn't mean that she won't get involved or change anything at all). Sorry if I didn't do a very good job at answering but I did my best to without spoiling!

Anyways, please keep on reviewing! What do you guys think of Erin's personality? Those of you who have read the original how much do you think that my writing's improved? What do you guys think I can do to improve on in this story? Do you have any questions? Review!

Man I really need to update my other story...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I'm woken by a sharp jostle and let out a groan as I raise my head. Wherever I am, it's almost pitch black, I notice that I sitting up, pressed against a wooden plank or something. I let out a groan of pain as I feel stiffness in my neck. Suddenly I spot somebody else in the cramped space with me...a boy.

"Hey! You're awake!" He whispers, grinning at me with sharp teeth. "I was wondering if you were dead." As my grogginess slowly fades away I examine his face and the position I'm in. I can't make out too much because of how dark it is, but it looks like both of us are tied to wooden planks. The guy who I'm currently stuck in the company of appears to have straight hair that reaches down to his shoulders, and that's all that I can discern in this poor lighting.

"...where are we?" I notice how rough my voice is, I must have been knocked out for a while.

The guy rolls his eyes as if this is just like any normal day for him, "we were both captured by some guys who work for a man named Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" Oh oh oh shit… Suddenly I get the strong feeling of the entire world collapsing around me.

"Yeah, you must know about the guy. So I'm not gonna have to explain." He pauses, "anyway, I think what's gonna happen is that we're gonna go to Suna and then back to Oto." A strong feeling of hopelessness is starting to overtake all of my emotions and useful thinking. The feeling's starting to rival how I felt when I saw my father.

'Oh my god…' I mutter in English, now I have to make a conscious effort in keeping my breathing in check.

"Huh? What was that?" I can't lose myself in front of a complete stranger, I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. Luckily it sort of works but I still have a terrible feeling in my chest.

"Nothing important…" I force out.

"Hey, you're not gonna break down on me are you? Because that would be really awkward." The guy says, "oh by the way, my name is Hōzuki Suigetsu." I stare at him...he must be...an interesting character.

"I'm Latté Erin."

Despite how dark it is I can still see Suigetsu's frown, "that's a really strange name…" I can't help but roll my eyes at his comment. Before my mind suddenly starts racing.

As of now I have no ways of escape and I the only person who I've met so far is Suigetsu. And he's been stuck here for longer than I have. So, I decide to try out the obvious, I start wriggling around against the ropes trying me to the plank of wood.

"Hey, there's no point in trying to get away, especially not with the chakra suppressing handcuffs." I pause and try moving my arms around, immediately I hear the loud clang of metal hitting the floor as the handcuffs slip off of my wrists with almost no effort, that's right, something that's meant to hold back somebody's chakra can't function without any chakra to hold back. I almost smirk at my small victory but I don't say a word yet. I keep on subtly loosening my bindings as I decide to start talking to Suigetsu for more information.

"So why is Orochimaru after us?" I ask genuinely, Suigetsu appears confused by my sudden change in attitude.

"Well… The members of my clan are capable of turning into water." He explains with a shrug, "I don't know why they took you. I guess there must be something special about you that they liked."

"Hmm." I think for a moment, I'm actually starting to get some elbow room. And my hands have been finding multiple knots for myself to untie. My mind races as I make an effort to keep on talking and gaining information as I'm working towards my escape. "Don't you know how far we are from Suna now?"

"Hmm, about a day. It's going to be the worst because of how hot the desert is. And they only give us water every two or three hours…"

"How far is the trip usually from Konoha to Suna?" I continue to question, I don't remember having a conversation that doesn't involve arguing with a stranger before this moment.

"About three days...wait a second-are you planning on escaping!?" I debate on telling him for a moment, why not?

"What do you think?" Suigetsu gapes at me in shock, I'm getting close enough to being able to wriggle out of my bindings.

"You know what…" Suigetsu mutters almost inaudibly. "If you manage to get out of those bindings, let me out and we can get the hell out of here."

"Why should I?" Suigetsu looks taken back by my hostile answer.

"Well why not!?" Suigetsu argues aggressively, I sigh and casually start tugging at another knot.

"Because there's a good chance that you'll just ditch me or you actually work for Orochimaru." My emotional side has been completely taken over by my rational side. I've switched from a weak and pathetic victim to basically a working robot.

"I don't work for whoever's henchmen kidnapped me!" Sounds just like something that one of Orochimaru's henchmen would say. But if he really is one of Orochimaru's henchmen as soon as I get out he'll probably just knock me out again.

So I guess...what do I have to lose rather than the possibility of being ditched in the middle of the desert and just being caught again? Other than dying I can't be in a worse situation than this. And if I'm going to be honest with myself I would rather die than become a lab rat

"Fine, I'll help you as soon as I get out." I say, but I frown as I do so.

Suigetsu looks shocked, "hey...why the sudden change of heart?" I let out a tired sigh and take a moment to allow my still groggy head to rest. I quickly think through my answer so I can answer in the best way possible.

"I decided that it's morally wrong to leave you behind."

There's a moment of dead silence, "eh!?" Suigetsu snaps and I can't help but furiously shush him, luckily he immediately quiets down when he continues talking. "Shouldn't you have decided that in the first place!?"

I shrug, "I'm kind of messed up in the head, so I was only worried about myself." I answer honestly, somehow Suigetsu manages to look even more shocked. I frown thoughtfully, he's got an incredibly expressive face. And based on his chakra signature he's a shinobi, what kind of a half decent shinobi wear their heart on their sleeve like this guy? "By the way, are you a genin or are you still in the academy?"

Suigetsu looks incredibly taken back by my question, "how did you guess that I was a shinobi?" But he suddenly looks very offended, "and BY THE WAY, I'm almost a jonin! In fact, I'm going to rebuild the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist!" I frown, rebuild it?

The Seven Ninja Swordsmen used to be a group of shinobi from Kirigakure, each person having an incredibly overpowered sword. Right now all of the past members are either dead or they abandoned their village, and all of the one's who I actually know of are Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki. This kids goal is one hell of a tall order…

"I guessed based on your chakra," I say, still thinking. He's almost a jonin? Then why is he acting like the way he is in front of a complete stranger? When I think of a jonin I immediately think of somebody like Kakashi or Gai. People with a powerful presence-and almost invincible. "If you're almost a jonin then why are you sitting almost stuck here?" I say it and almost immediately regret it. I wanted this guy to be on my side right?

"They jumped me alright!?" Suigetsu snaps at me, "and you're one to talk! If you're so special then why are here!?"

I don't know why, but what he says triggers something, "because I wasn't strong enough." I snarl angrily, this is so stupid. I wouldn't have been stuck in this situation if I had just been fast enough to get the hell out of that alleyway...If I had only sensed them sneaking up on me. As soon as I escape, something like this is never going to happen again.

I feel my fists clench angrily, it feels like my anger is bubbling in a pot. Slowly boiling over but I don't know how to make it stop.

Suddenly I freeze as I feel the wagon suddenly rock to the right. I look to see a man climbing into Suigetsu and I's small space. He's relatively tall, and really skinny. To the point where it looks like I could snap him like a twig.

Which is exactly what I want to do.

I don't move in fact, I make my body slightly limp and my eyes half closed as if I'm sleeping. The man glances around before his eyes land on me. "Still asleep huh?" He mutters cluelessly, he turns his attention back to Suigetsu and I start messing with the knots binding me. I don't pay attention to what he does, I only focus on the knots.

Suddenly I pull one more knot loose, and I'm free. I almost smirk as I silently stand. The man's back is turned and he's crouching as he searches for something among the many bags and boxes.

Suigetsu's eyes are wide as he watches me, I slowly and silently lean down to grab a plank of wood which is lying on the ground. I stalk towards him, everything to do with causing physical pain in mind.

I lift the plank high above my head, but…

RRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP….

All of the mix of dried coffee, sugar, and cream which was sticking my shirt to my stomach painfully rips off as I prepare to attack.

The man whip around as I cry out in pain as my untreated burns flare up. Despite all of my pain I force myself to swing, the plank smashes into the side of the man's head. The wood cracks and even snaps in half with the force that I used to attack.

But it isn't enough, the man yells out in pain and stands to his full height.

I feel my eyes widen as I realize that I just got myself into a fistfight with a shinobi... "You little brat I'll kill you!" I barely manage to dodge a sharp swipe.

My mind races, whatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo!?

I don't get the chance to come up with an answer, because I feel a painful blow on the back of my neck and I feel myself immediately collapse.

And everything fades back to black…

~0~

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update you guys… I've just been really busy and really stressed and not been doing so well mentally. I'll probably be able to do a better job of keeping up soon so don't worry.

Anyways last chapter I forgot about the fun fact thing so I'll do two this time:

-Erin is an Aries

-Erin will love any type of food that is sweet

I love reviews! What do you guys think of Erin's character? How do you think of the story so far? Are there any ways that you guys think I could improve my writing?


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT!

Alright guys as you know I haven't been keeping up with updating this rewrite… And my excuse is that I haven't been enjoying it, at all. I find each chapter a slow and painful process just so I can reach my end goal… moving onto part two of my story.

What I'm saying is that I just don't enjoy rewriting part one of Bladed Wings and I'd like to just move on to part two. I'm sorry to everyone who was enjoying reading the rewrite, maybe I'll come back to it after I finish my series.


End file.
